Behind The Closed Door
by TributeLovato
Summary: Babydoll escapes from Lennox House and moves to Forks. When she meets the Cullens, her imagination goes on overdrive. Her memories come back no one can stop them, can anyone save her from herself? M for violence and language
1. Prologue

Oh lord, where are you?

Do not forget me here.

I cry in silence,

Can you not see my tears?

– Crawl (Carry Me Through) – Superchick

I've been running. My whole life I've been stuck in this endless running race. I think it's time for me to stop. All the while my mind was in denial. I found a room inside an empty house. I locked the door behind me. As I turned round from the door, the eyes of the hunter were all I saw. I tried to shout, but it was useless. No one would ever find me here. I closed my eyes and hoped my life would end soon. The hunter stopped and a bright light appeared. My guardian angel had appeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Some Place Named Forks

Chapter 1

Some Place Named Forks

"**Sweet dreams are made of this **

**Who am I to disagree? **

**Travel the world **

**And the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something. **

**Some of them want to use you **

**Some of them want to get used by you **

**Some of them want to abuse you **

**Some of them want to be abused"**

**- Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) – Eurythmics**

**Babydoll's POV**

Oh my god. My mind is in no control of me. I have no idea where I am. I guess a long way from Lennox House. And that meant a long way from Blondie, Sweet Pea, Rocket and Amber. God I miss them. I closed my eyes and let my mind take over my body.

I was back in Lennox House. Me, Blondie, Sweet Pea, Rocket and Amber were in the dance show. Which i hated. It was the last night I was there. The very same night my life was destroyed. Blue was smiling at me after the show. My heart was beating inside my chest. I want to fucking kill him. He walked up to me. Blondie knew what he wanted.

"Blue, no!" She screamed and ran in front of me "Blue please, fuck me not her!" She said, her grip on me was tight, but I didn't mind that.

"Blondie, get out of my way!" He shouted as he pushed her off me "Babydoll, your mine" He whispered in my ear, moving his hand up my thigh.

"You ugly mother fucker!" I shouted and pushed him into a mirror "You'll never have me!" I added

"Babydoll, go! Run! Now's your chance!" Sweet Pea said, pushing me out the door, towards the door to freedom.

"But what about you?" I asked, turning around to her

"Forget about me, about everyone and everything that happened here" She said, and just like that she was gone.

Back in reality, I was still running towards some place called Forks. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my shimmering white sailor costume from the show. Well it was white now it was a muddy brown. And my once pearl white shoes where now black. I just had to keep telling myself "This is all just a test" Yeah. Right. I found a house in the middle of the woods. I seemed empty. I tried the door and found it unlocked. Inside was a house that would make Nicole Kidman run for her money. I found the kitchen. My heels made an annoying sound on the shiny wooden floorboards. I looked in the fridge and found something I would kill for. A soft piece of bread. I took it out and started munching on it and closed the door.

"Pretty girls should always ask before coming into someone's house" A velvety voice said.

I turned around and I swear my heart stopped beating. I stopped eating the bread and handed the remainder to him "Sorry, Sir" I said "I was just so hungry, it won't happen again" I added, I curtsied and slowly walked towards the front door

"Wait!" He said "Don't go, listen you look like shit. What the hell happened to you?" He asked, grabbing my arms with is hands of ice

"Long story" I replied. He sighed. "Ok! Ok! You win" I said, moving to sit down on one of the pearl white sofas "Let's start with your name" He said, sitting opposite me and interrogating me like a cop "Well my name's Babydoll and I'm 16 years old" I replied, looking deep into his golden eyes

"Well Babydoll, how did you get here?" He asked

"I escaped from…from….. Lennox House, the mental house" I replied, sounding ashamed at myself

"Ok, how did you get like this" He asked, looking down at my muddy state

"Well I ran through woods until I got here and I got a little dirty" I replied, picking at some dried mud

"Babydoll, do you have a home? A family?" He asked

"No. My little sister was murdered the same night my mother died" I replied

"Im sorry Babydoll" He replied

"Ok, my turn" I said "My turn to ask questions, what's your name?" I asked

"Edward Cullen" Edward replied

"How old are you?" I asked, leaning forward to show off some more of my cleavage

"I'm 17" He replied

"Do you have any family?" I asked. I hoped not. Less distraction means more fun.

"Yes. 2 brothers, 2 sisters, a mother, a father, a wife and a daughter" He replied

I leaned back into the sofa. I felt at home here. I never had to curtsy or say sorry for nicking food. Jesus Christ man! Babydoll, you have just found a home.


	3. Chapter 2: The Drumming In My Mind

**Chapter 2**

**The Drumming In My Mind**

"**Louder than sirens,**

**Louder than bells,**

**Sweeter than heaven**

**Harder than hell"**

**- Drumming Song – Florence + the Machine**

**Babydoll's POV**

"I really need a place to stay" I said.

"You're here. Ask Edward, what are you waiting for?" Sweet Pea asked, she was sitting next to me on the sofa, holding my hand

"Babydoll are you ok?" Edward asked, looking concerned

I snapped out of my imagination. I looked beside me, Sweet Pea was nowhere in sight. "I'm fine, it's just I thought I saw something" I replied, looking at him

"Hi Edward!" A girl said as she was skipping into the room. Crap. Busted

"I think I should be going" I said, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the door. I looked at the door and saw Blondie

"Babydoll, what in god's name do you think you're doing?" She asked, walking through the door

"I don't know Blondie, I like it here but I can't forget anything" I replied, looking down at the floor

"Babydoll, stay here. Blue's looking for you. If he finds you you're dead." Blondie said and disappeared into nothing

"What's up with her?" I heard the girl ask Edward

"I don't know" Edward replied to her "Babydoll, what's wrong?" Edward asked, walking over to me and holding my hands

"I'm fine" I replied "Well how should I when Blue's after me?" I mumbled. Let's hope he didn't hear that, I wanted to protect my friends like they protected me. I wonder if Edward will protect me. He seems like a likely candidate.

"Babydoll, who's coming after you?" Edward replied, looking in my eyes

I snatched my hands out of his "The people at the asylum" I replied. I walked towards the girl "And you are?" I asked

"I'm Alice, I take it you're Babydoll" Alice replied, smiling at me

"Yeah. I'm Babydoll" I replied. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck, my head was pounding faster than a drum. I was pulled back by my hair to the floor. I looked up and saw the eyes of Blue, red with rage and fury. He grabbed my hair, pulled me into the kitchen and pushed my head into the full sink of water. I tried to get his arms off my head. But I couldn't. I could hear his words, shouting to me

"Stay down Babydoll, stay under!" He said, pushing my head down further into the water. I grabbed his arms and threw him out the window. I lifted my head from the sink. Edward, Alice and some other people were beside me.

"What happened?" Another girl asked. This girl was different, she had long brown hair, almost down to her waist and she wore a white top and jeans with white shoes to match, she looked pretty.

I was completely out of breath "He tried to drown me" I said, through coughing up water.

"No one here would drown you, sweetheart" Another said in a motherly type voice, she had honey coloured hair and a purple top with a black pencil skirt.

"But Blondie told me that Blue's after me" I replied. I'm such a fucking idiot. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Blondie.

"Who the hell is Blondie? And what's your name?" The first girl asked, looking at me.

"I'm Babydoll and Blondie helped me escape from Lennox House" I replied.

"Babydoll nice name, I'm Bella" The first girl, apparently named Bella.

"I need to know all your names" I said, turning around to face all of them

"Well I'm Esme" The motherly one said "And this is my husband Carlisle" Esme added, pointing to a tall, blonde haired guy beside her.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett" Esme continued, pointing to a blonde haired girl and a tall, dark haired boy

"This is Jasper" Alice said before Esme had a chance to say. Jasper was as tall as Edward but with blonds hair like Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you all" I said, giving a fake smile. Now I know most of their names. But which one was the daughter of Edward? "Where's your daughter?" I asked Edward after a slight pause. I hoped she wasn't as tall as everyone else. Or as cold for that matter.

"I'll get her" Edward replied "Renesmee! Come down here!" He shouted up stairs

"Coming!" A young girl shouted back. I heard footsteps coming down the steps behind me. I turned around to see a girl who looked the same age as me. Her eyes narrowed when my eyes met hers.

"Who are you?" She said angrily, putting her hands on her hips

I wasn't fazed by her, I merely put my arms over my chest "Babydoll" I replied through clenched teeth.

"Well Babydoll, if that even is your name, why are you here?" She asked in the same bitchy tone

"I'm staying here a while" I replied, moving closer to her face

She turned to Edward "But dad! I hate her!" She shouted. Man, I hated her. She's such a bitch!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Treat Babydoll with some respect!" Edward scolded her. Serves her right the dirty little cow "And Babydoll, stop saying that about Nessie"

"Saying what?" I asked sweetly. Oh come on, my name's Babydoll!

"Saying Nessie is a dirty little cow" Edward replied. Fuck! He heard that?

Nessie gave me a glassy stare, she is going to get on my nerves. She stepped in front of me, her hands now on her chest.

"You're so going to regret the day you were born" She whispered

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong" I whispered back. This time I'm going to win. No one messes with Babydoll and gets away with it.


	4. Chapter 3: This Is War

**Chapter 3 **

**This Is War – Renesmee vs. Babydoll**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the Earth**

**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

**- This Is War – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Babydoll's POV**

Alice stepped in between us "Guys, stop this fighting!" She screamed in our faces

"Only if that bitch leaves" Renesmee said, her eyes narrowed even further

"That's it!" I screamed, I pushed Alice out of the way and threw myself on Renesmee. She did nothing and she let me tear her dress. Ok she grabbed my hair and was pulling it.

Edward and Emmett came between us and ripped us off each other. Emmett was holding me and Edward was holding the fucking hateful bitch "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Edward shouted at us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again" I said, edging my way out of Emmett's strong, ice cold grip

"See Nessie, at least Babydoll apologised. You could have the decency to say sorry as well" Edward replied, looking down at his daughter.

"Sorry" She said through clenched teeth "Listen Babydoll, you're every guy's perfect girl" She added, walking in circles around me "I mean look at you, you're dressed like a hooker, you have the name of a French prostitute and you're blonde" She said, messing around with the material at the back of my dress.

"Nessie, say sorry to Babydoll" Bella said, walking towards us and hitting Nessie's hands

"Bella, it's fine Nessie can call me that. I worked in a sort of dance show when I was at the asylum and we dressed like this" I replied, looking up at them through my false eyelashes. I could feel an arm on my thigh moving up. I didn't move, not that wouldn't I just physically couldn't. I shut my eyes tight and let my mind take over.

"Babydoll! I've got him!" Rocket shouted across no man's land

"I'm sort of busy right now!" I shouted back I was fighting one of the guards. And fucking hell he was a good fighter. He took hold of my leg and pulled me down but I wasn't that helpless, I simply kicked him in the face and his blood trickled down my chest and under my top. Not a nice feeling. I shivered and ran across no man's land towards the others but when I arrived. They were gone.

Edward was shaking me violently "Babydoll, what's wrong with you?" He asked. I opened my eyes to reality "Why are you shouting?" He asked, looking at me with his golden eyes.

I was still catching my breath "Rocket has him. I was so close" I whispered. To the others I was saying a whole load of gibberish.

"Babydoll, what the hell are you on about?" Rosalie asked, moving her arms to her waist

"Rose, leave it!" Bella shouted back "Babydoll, please tell me" Bella added softly, all anger had disappeared.

"Bella, please I need everyone to go, except for you and Edward then I can tell" I whispered

"Right! Everyone out. Babydoll, Edward and I need some time alone" Bella said, waving her arms around like a crazed maniac, which made me giggle like a 6 year old. Everyone left and me, Bella and Edward sat on the sofas

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Bella asked, leaning forward in front of me.

"I'm not sure but sometimes I see peopled that aren't there" I replied. I looked over and saw Rocket, she looked different from when I last saw her. On her face was a huge scar. Going all the way from her chin to her forehead "Like right now, there's a bomb about to fall on this house" I added, just as a bomb exploded behind me and blowing debris all over me

"Babydoll, nothing happened" Bella said, looking at me with her kind golden eyes

"I know" I replied, looking down "Do you have some spare clothes that I could borrow?" I asked her, looking back up

"Sure, I think Nessie has some" Bella replied, getting up from the couch and going upstairs.

"Right. Spill, tell me everything you know" Edward whispered, his eyes glistened

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied quickly

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" He shouted at me. Oh god. I think it's time he knew the truth. The real me. This is going to be tough. But it has to be done.


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Object

**Chapter 4**

**The Final Object**

**Tears don't stop the rain,**

**Rain don't hide the tears,**

**I've cried out, felt my share of pain**

**Faced my set of fears and through it all**

**- Save Me From Myself – Nicole Scherzinger**

**Babydoll's POV**

I took a deep breath and started my life story to Edward, who was eagerly waiting for me to begin "I've lost everyone I've ever loved. Then they locked me away. With nowhere to hide from the pain. I tried to kill my stepfather the night he murdered my little sister" I started to choke on my own words "She was 9 years old! Just 9 years old! I loved her more than anything. When they locked me away, I met the others" I continued, looking at Edward

"What were their names?" He asked

"Their names were Rocket, Amber, Sweet Pea and Blondie" I choked up again on Blondie's name "They helped me escape, but the memories remain" I continued "And that's my whole life story explained to you in the space of 5 minutes" I smiled after that, for the first time since my sister died I felt happy and at peace.

"Christ" Bella said, coming down the remainder of the stairs and throwing a pile of clothes at me

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking down at the clothes. I had a black t-shirt with V.I.P written in gold curly writing, dark blue jeans and black high-tops. I put them on and gasped. I looked like the older version of my sister. I had to touch my skin just to check if it was real. I need to escape. I closed my eyes and found myself back on no man's land. Everyone except for Sweet Pea were nowhere in sight. I turned to face Sweet Pea.

"Babydoll, you've done it! We're free!" She squealed

"Sweet Pea, you're free, I'm staying" I said, looking down at the gun in my hands

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice had a sense of panic inside it

"I mean, I'm the final object" I replied, my words seemed useless

"Babydoll, no, please not you" She whispered

I nodded my head and came back to reality. I knew what I had to do. I ran down stairs and bumped into Edward

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down at my feet

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking at me with his knowing eyes of gold

"I'm just going for a walk" I replied, walking over to my dirty clothes and taking the gun from my skirt. I ran out of the house and deep into the woods. I found a small house in the middle of nowhere. I ran in and locked the door; no one would ever find me here.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! But next chapter is the last chapter. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Chapter 5**

**Epilogue: The Downfall of Babydoll**

**Oh lord, where are you?**

**Do not forget me here.**

**I cry in silence,**

**Can you not see my tears?**

– **Crawl (Carry Me Through) – Superchick**

**Babydoll's POV**

I've been running. My whole life I've been stuck in this endless running race. I think it's time for me to stop. All the while my mind was in denial. I found a room inside the empty house. I locked the door behind me. As I turned round from the door, I closed my eyes and I was back in the asylum.

"Blue, what an unpleasant surprise" I said, walking towards his desk, the gun was still in my hands.

"Babydoll, I'm going to ask you this only once. Where is Sweet Pea?" Blue asked me, sitting forward on his desk and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know" I replied, smiling to myself internally.

"Babydoll, I know you're lying" He said, getting up from his desk, taking the gun from my hands and aiming it at my head "Tell me, where the fuck is Sweet Pea?" He demanded.

"Like I said, I don't know" I replied, closing my eyes and preparing for my ordeal. I wanted this to be over.

"Babydoll, do you remember what I said to Blondie?" He asked. I nodded my head "We hate liars so" He said, firing the gun at my head. Everything went black. I was finally free. I got what I wanted. Freedom.

**Edward's POV**

I felt something was wrong. But what? The only person that was out of the house was Babydoll. I heard a gun fire from about half a mile away. I got up fast and looked at a confused Bella

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at me

"I think there's something wrong with Babydoll" I replied "Follow me" I added, taking her hand and leading her to the abandoned house

"Edward, why are we here?" She asked, holding on tightly to my hand

"Babydoll's in here, I can tell" I replied, forcing open a locked door

Bella screamed at Babydoll's dead body on the floor, blood was spilled all over the floor and I noticed that Babydoll had a gun in her hand.

"Bella, I want you to get the others" I said calmly, sitting beside Babydoll and examining her body

"Ok" She said and ran outside and towards home

I slowly took the gun from Babydoll's hand and tried to figure out why she had shot herself. Then I remembered, Babydoll see's things and she thought Blue shot her, but in reality she shot herself. Right from the start I knew Babydoll was going to die. I never told anyone though. Babydoll was gone and no way to bring her back, I'm going to miss her. She seemed happy when she was with us. And she would have made a brilliant Cullen. I looked in her pocket and found a list: map fire knife key. All had been crossed off. I looked in the other pocket and found the map, key and the knife. Babydoll must have used these to escape. She had so much potential in life. Shame it had to have a bloody end.


	7. AN

**B/A/N: This Authors Note has a lot of swearing in it. I WAS IN A FUCKING BAD MOOD WHEN I WROTE IT. So I want to say sorry in advance to everyone it DOESN'T concern. **

**A/N: I just wanted to say this now before I get any more fucking criticism from this story:**

**Yes, I know that Babydoll is 20, ****not**** 16**

**Yes, I know that Babydoll's sister was killed the night after her mother died**

**Yes, I know I've made Babydoll a little out of character **

**Yes, I know that Lennox House and Forks are on opposite sides of the fucking country**

**Ok? It's my fucking story! If you want to make it accurate to both stories then write your own freaking Sucker Punch and Twilight crossover! We all have our own fucking imagination. God, give me some fucking space! This is how mine played out! So haters be fucking hating it! I don't give a fucking shit if you hate it! If you don't fucking like it, don't fucking read it! Jesus Christ! This was my first fucking fan fiction. So fuck off if you were the one who pointed out my errors! FUCK OFF BACK TO FUCKLAND, FUCKMANIA! **

**A/A/N: B/A/N means Before Authors Note. A/A/N means After Authors Note**


End file.
